Sirène
by MuSiC HaTs
Summary: To eternity, to eternity...throw away everything and come to me. NaruHina


**Ahaha, I fiiiiixed it. I was bothering me, because I didn't do a very good job before...**

_Oh yes! Another one! I finished this at three in the morning, so the ending might be a bit sloppy. It's what I get for starting it so late. _

_Song that Inspired: Mermaid, by Rin Kagamine_

_Hope you like!_

_

* * *

_

_His eyes burned. He couldn't breathe._

_Opening his eyes, all he saw was blue; it surrounded him, pressed down on him, dragging him farther and farther from the surface, from survival. He waved his arms, kicked his legs, but the attempt was weak; he never knew how to swim. His mouth opened, and he felt the water rush in, filling him up, making him sink farther. His eyes stayed open, trained on the shimmering surface, the blue sky far above him. He was only twelve…that was too young…he had so much he wanted to do…he couldn't die, not yet...!_

_A shadow passed over his head. _

_He closed his eyes, opened them again, and the shadow was gone. Then, he felt gentle hands on his forearms, pulling him upward, higher and higher and higher; a part of him wondered if he'd died, and was going to heaven. His head spun, lungs screaming for air, and all went dark. _

_He woke up to lips pressed against his own, head tipped back, urging him to breathe. He coughed, seawater leaving his lungs, head clearing as he took a greedy gulp of air. _

_His eyes opened, closed, opened again, and he looked at the face of his savior. _

_All he was able to see was a pale oval face, midnight hair dripping wet, and eyes the color of the moon. Then, he heard a soft gasp, and then…he was alone, his savior nowhere in sight. _

'_Who…was she…?'_

**~O~**

_**Sirène**_

**__****~O~**

_To eternity, to eternity, reach out your hand_

"_Misled…" Confused_

_I only hear that voice_

_Ah, from the dark ocean_

**~O~**

_Day one_

It was time; after so many days of waiting…

Heart pounding, she lifted her head, gently breaking the surface of the water as she stared at the nearing shoreline. Her long dark hair twisted around her like vines, before she dived back beneath the waves, her silvery blue tail momentarily flashing in the sun, scales leaving soft rainbows in its wake. As she neared the shore, dotted with houses here and there, she could already feel the changes; the strength in her legs was waning, breaths coming in short pants as she fought for air, her head staying above the surface.

Soon, she was no longer something magical, no longer a nymph of the water; when she crawled onto the shore, she was just a normal, naked young woman.

A small gust of wind brushed over her, and she shivered, crossing her arms over her bare chest. Clothes, clothes…she had to find clothes…_he_ always left clothes for her, always with a note, telling her where they should meet. Still shaking, she stood up, and quickly darted for a rock to hide, hoping that she wouldn't be seen. When she made it, she leaned against the rough surface, heaving a sigh of relief. That relief soon turned to shock, and some fear, as a hand clapped over her mouth, the other wrapped around her waist, and she was tugged down the beach.

She tried to scream, tried to bite at his hand, to kick, her heart pounding, tears forming in her pale eyes. A pair of lips pressed against her neck, warm breath brushing over her damp skin, then, a voice, "Hinata. It's okay. It's okay. It's just me. It's me." She knew this voice, knew the calloused hands that were brushing at her jaw line, tenderly rubbing her hip. It was him; he was here, he was holding her, he was _here_…

'_Naruto'_

The name was a mere whisper on her lips, a sigh against his hand as she relaxed, leaning into him.

**~O~**

_These dried out lips, come wet them._

_This cold body, before it sinks, capture me_

_**~O~**_

Soon, her back was against the slick walls of a cave, and she was staring into the face of the man who she'd waited for a long, dragging year.

He was taller, his face more angular as he made that transition from boy to man. His hair, the color of the sun, fell sloppily into his eyes, bluer than all the oceans; all the skies…A smile curled her lips, and she reached up, brushing her fingers over his cheek, tan from the sun. He gave her an answering smile, tangling his fingers with hers, sighing with the contact. Hinata wanted to speak, to tell him how much she missed him, how the months just seemed to drag, but she couldn't; as soon as she stepped onto land, it felt as though someone stuffed a rag in her throat. She couldn't make a sound, no matter how hard she tried; but it was a price she was willing to pay, as long as she was able to see him.

**~O~**

_My voice withers away, my breath is cut off_

_Don't fasten it, it's not here_

_**~O~**_

_Naruto stood at the shore of the beach, the cool waves lapping at his toes. _

_He stared over at the waves, frowning; his eyes searching the waves. For months now, ever since that day, he was thinking about his mystery savior; the girl who pulled him from the waves. He'd been wondering for days who she was, where she came from…He searched the entire town for her, asking every person he saw if they knew a girl with hair as black as midnight and eyes the color of the moon. No one ever knew who he was talking about. So finally, he arrived at the only place that he saw her. _

_Grinding his teeth, he picked up a shell from the sand, and flung it into the waves. "Where are you?" he screamed, his voice echoing on and on to the horizon, "I looked _everywhere_ for you! Come out, so I can thank you!" When he received no response, he grabbed another shell and threw it into the water. Meanwhile, Hinata flinched as another shell splashed near her area. She knew she shouldn't be near this boy, but…he fascinated her. He was just so…_bright_; he drew her in like a magnet. _

_Hinata swam forward hesitantly, her head bobbing in and out of the waves. She wanted to go to this boy, to meet him…but…It was not meant to happen; not with…what she was...Biting her lip, Hinata looked at the boy standing on the beach sadly, before diving into the waters, her scales flashing in the light before she was gone. A silver flash in the waves caught Naruto's eye, and his head whipped around to see it better. _

_But the light was gone._

**~O~**

"_Don't worry, don't worry…" I say to myself_

_Mislead and misled_

_**~O~**_

Naruto took their twined hands and raised them above her head, his free hand winding a lock of her hair around his finger. "I missed you," he said, letting the lock of hair fall from his fingers so he could stroke her cheek, "So much. I thought these days couldn't get here fast enough."

She wished she could say something, anything, but that wish soon fled her mind when he leaned close and pressed his lips against hers. The contact was sloppy, hungry, and the feeling of it sent a streak of heat through her chilled skin, warming her from the inside out. Hinata sighed in pleasure, shivering when the hand that cupped her face moved, fingers gliding across her arm down to her waist, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her closer.

Tangling her fingers in his hair, Hinata leaned into him, wanting to sink into him until they became one person. What she would give for these days to last forever…Wishes, wanting, simple trains of thought were soon erased, as his skin was now fully on hers, he was inside, and any coherent thought was impossible.

**~O~**

_Touch me with those fingers_

_Can you hear my voice?_

_**~O~**_

_Naruto placed his crossed arms over his knees as he stared at his glum reflection in the water. The push and pull of waves soothed him, and he closed his eyes, letting the stick he was using to poke through the tide pool slip from his fingers. He was tired…he just wanted to sleep…but something just kept him awake. In the darkness, Naruto heard a soft gasp, and splashing. His head jerked up, and Naruto shot to his feet, "hello?" he called out, "who's there? Show yourself!" _

_"U-um…" the voice was soft, tiny, afraid, and Naruto quickly moved towards it eagerly. "Ah, um, w-wait please-!" Naruto skid to a halt, his heart skipping a beat when his toes brushed the edges of the rock, "I-I didn't want you to-to fall…" the voice said shyly, and a head poked up from the sea. _

_Naruto's heart skipped when he saw her; hair as dark as the night sky, eyes like the moon… "It's _you_…" he breathed, falling onto his knees. The girl smiled, her face filling with a rosy color, "yes…" Naruto reached out, eager to touch her, "well, why don't you come out? I want to talk to you!" _

_Her smile fell slightly, but no sooner than it vanished it reappeared, and she placed her dripping hand in his; he was shocked at how cool her skin felt against his, almost like glass. "I-I can't come out…I…er…have no clothes. So…I'll just stay here" the blush on her face darkened, and her bare shoulders ducked back into the water. _

_"Oh. Well….I-I just wanted to…_thank you_." The look of sincerity on her face stunned her, "thank you so much for saving me. I've been looking for you for _ages_. I'm glad I finally found you!" The girl stared up at him, stunned, and he squeezed her hand, "My name's Naruto. What's your name?" Biting her lip, she stared shyly at him through her lashes, "Hinata. My…I am Hinata."_

**~O~**

_Tear off these rusted chains_

_Don't close it, it's not here_

_**~O~**_

_Day Two_

Hinata closed her eyes and smiled, brushing stray strands of hair away from her face that was blown by the wind. Never in her life had she felt so at peace, not even in the water; the land was her second home. She was walking through the town, wearing a light blue dress that was as thin and light as air; she could never wear so much clothing like everyone else…it was too heavy…suffocating…She could never get rid of her true nature; to be as free as the ocean that she lived in. That part of her will never disappear. "Hinata!" at her name being called, she quickly turned, the smile on her face wide as when she saw who called her.

Naruto ran towards her, his smile just as bright as hers, his hand outstretched. Hinata giggled silently, and placed her hand in his, both of them sighing at the contact. Still smiling, Naruto leaned down and kissed her, "I missed you," he murmured against her lips, "even though you weren't gone for that long."

"I missed you, too," she mouthed, pulling back to stare into his eyes, suddenly sad. It was already the second day…they had less than twenty-four hours left together. The upcoming year without him already seemed unbearably long; even though she was with him now…she was already unbearably lonely.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she buried her face in the crook of his neck, blinking back the sting of tears. "I love you," she murmured against his skin, cursing the price she paid, for her lost voice; yet he was able to understand her just the same. "I love you, too, Hina," he murmured into her hair, "always have, and always will." Naruto smiled at her, and began to tug her towards one of the many small stores in the town.

**~O~**

_The sweet medicine that takes my voice_

_I stretch out my hand in the darkness_

_**~O~**_

_"Why can't you come see me?"_

_Hinata looked down at the water surrounding her, her long hair swirling around her. It's been four years since they met, and Naruto was sixteen now. Sixteen and asking questions. _

_The past few years had been the happiest of Hinata's life, but she couldn't deny it; she wanted more, too. Not just nighttime rendezvous; she wanted to walk out with him during the daytime, to hold his hand, to…Hinata shook her head, "I can't tell you," she whispered, sinking back into the water, hiding herself further, "it's…I just-I can't. I'm sorry." _

_Naruto sighed and reached down, his fingertips brushing against her cheek, "it's okay," he whispered, "But…I just want to see you more. That's all…I don't want just _nights_. I-" _

_He closed his eyes and shook his head, and sat back on his heels. Hinata stared at him, wide-eyed, before looking away, biting softly at her lip, thinking. Reaching up, she gently cradled his face in her hands. Then, she lifted herself out of the water and gently pressed his lips against his. Naruto froze in shock for a moment, before his eyes slowly closed, his mouth moving gently over hers, tasting sweetness and seawater. When he pulled away and opened his eyes, Hinata was gone, the tips of her dark hair sinking into the water._

**~O~**

"_To eternity, to eternity…"_

_**~O~**_

_"Please. I'll do anything."_

_Hinata stared into the inky darkness of a cave, while a sea snake wrapped itself hypnotically around her waist. "Hmm…" a silky voice echoed through the cave, and she smothered a shiver as two golden eyes pierced the darkness. "Anything, you say…? For just a little taste of life on the surface…?" _

_Hinata squeezed her twined hands together, before steeling herself and nodding in determination, "yes. Anything." A soft chuckle wound around her head, and a small bottle filled with red liquid was tossed at her. "One drop. One drop of this every year. You will be permitted to go to the surface for three days. When you're there, you can't talk. Not a peep. You will only be able to go to the surface for those three days. After you take this…one you stop using it...you can never go to the surface again. Not unless…you can get past my works…" Hinata's heart twisted a little at the offer, but she grabbed the bottle and clutched it to her chest. _

"_I accept." _

**~O~**

_Misleading you, drawing you closer_

_I'll throw everything away for you_

_**~O~**_

_Hinata raised her head out of the water to look at the town, clutching the tiny glass bottle in her hands. As she stared at the dots of light that crossed the town, a small smile curled her lips. _

_Soon, she would be on land for the first time, able to walk and run and so much more. Soon, she'll be able to be with Naruto-_really_ be with him. The mere thought made her heart pound with excitement, and she pulled the stopper out of the bottle, letting one drop of the red liquid land on her tounge. _

_It was sweet, unbearably so, and Hinata's nose wrinkled at the taste as she licked her lips, sinking back under the water so she could move closer to the town. After that, everything was sort of a blur. _

_A sharp pain shot down her spine, and Hinata cried out, her head breaking the surface as she coughed water out of her lungs, her chest heaving for air. Another stab of pain ran down her back, and she let out another cry, momentarily sinking into the black water. She quickly resurfaced, arms flailing, dry, heaving sobs wracking through her. Deep down, she wondered if the pain was worth what was waiting for her on shore. Gasping, she swam for the shore, feeling the strength waning in her legs, a large, stony knot of pain at the base of her spine. _

_Squeezing her eyes shut, Hinata sunk back into the water, wrapping her arms around herself as she let the waves carry her to the shore. When the next wave crashed onto the shore, Hinata came with it. _

_Coughing, she sat up, her fingers digging into the sand, her chest heaving as she greedily took in air. Pushing herself up, Hinata looked over herself. Grains of wet sand clung to her everywhere, and her sopping hair stuck to her back and shoulders. But that didn't matter to Hinata, as she was staring at her new appendages. Gone was her long silver fin, and in its place was two long, pale legs. She had legs. _She had legs! _Hinata lifted up one leg and, with a trembling hand, gently prodded her knee, watching in awe as she slowly bent it. They were real; this was really happening, this wasn't a dream..._

_"Hi...Hinata...?" _

_She jumped in shock, and whirled around, trying to see who called out her name. Naruto stepped out of the shadows, his mouth open in his shock. She wanted to say something, to call out his name, but everytime she tried to do so, it felt as though something was clogging her throat. She couldn't speak._

_Instead, she raised a shaking hand to him, her mouth curved in a watery smile as she mothed his name._

_And then she began to cry._

_Day Three_

It was once again that time; the time for her to return to the sea.

The day passed by too fast for her liking, her heart throbbing in pain as the sun streaked across the sky. And then, it was sunset, and it was time for her to leave. Tears filled Hinata's eyes as Naruto pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes sad. "Another year," he sighed, holding her closer to him, "it's going to go by so slowly…You're not even _gone_ yet, and I miss you already." Smiling sadly, Hinata nodded, brushing her nose against his, '_one more year…such a long time.'_

Naruto stared at her, the expression on his face unreadable, before he broke into a wide, michiveous smile, "hey, Hina?" She looked at him, curious, "next year, when you come back, let's get married!" Her mouth dropped open in shock, her face promptly turning a deep cherry red. Naruto laughed, and squeezed her tiny hands between both of his, "okay? As soon as you get here! Okay?" Hinata blinked at him, her mouth forming into a wide smile as she nodded in agreement, her eyes glowing, and she squeezed his hands back in return.

Still keeping a tight grip on his hand, Hinata began to take a step back towards the cliff's edge. When the sun fully vanished beyond the horizon, Hinata felt a sharp tug on her legs, as though she was being pulled, and her mouth opened in a silent cry as she slipped off the cliff and plummeted towards the ocean. Naruto ran to the cliff's edge, his hand still outstretched, eyes wide as he watched her fall. Then, she fell into the ocean with a splash, and did not resurface. Naruto let his hands fall limply to his sides, his eyes stinging with tears he would not shed.

**~O~**

_My voice, reach him_

_**~O~**_

Then, from the waves came a long, high note, a mix between a wail and a song, echoing on and on before fading into nothing. Under the waves, Hinata pressed her hands to her chest, letting out one long note, the first sound she made in days; a swan song, the last thing he'd hear from her before she was gone for what would feel like forever.

The years have just gotten harder and harder for them to be apart; sometimes she wished that she could find a way to bring him to her world, or for her to stay with him until the end of their days. But that was not how it was meant to be; they would just have to deal with the cards that they'd been dealt with.

**~O~**

"_Don't worry, don't worry"_

_We touch our cheeks together_

_Mislead and mislead_

_Throw everything away and come to me…_

_**~O~**_

Closing her eyes, Hinata flicked her tail and sank back into the depths of the ocean. She stretched out her arms, feeling the water smooth as glass, slip through her fingers. She should feel at home now, back in the water...But her true home was back on the beach, staring into the water where she had just fallen. This was not where she belonged anymore.

Hinata's tears added to the unending collection of the ocean, as she swam away from the shore, and the man on the beach who was tossing shells into the ocean, hiding his silent tears.

**~O~**

_My voice, echo across_

_**~O~**_

**_

* * *

_**

_Oh yes. I feel better now._

_Does it sound better now? I think so. Sigh. I'm happy._

_Thank you much for reading!_


End file.
